Love Story
by Dream-gone-wrong
Summary: Hermione loves Him. She starts having flashbacks of their past life. HG/DM Based on Love Story by Taylor Swift.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Love Story by Taylor Swift

**BoldSong**  
_ItalisedPast_  
RegularPresent

**We were both young when I first saw you  
I closed my eyes and the flashback starts**

Hermione was sitting on the ground near the lake, the rain softly falling around her. She hears foots steps far behind. She back to see Draco Malfoy walking towards her. She closed her eyes as what seemed like flashbacks from another life flashed in front of her eyes.

**I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air**

_Hermione is standing on a balcony, the warm summer breeze blowing past her, making her hair and the ball gown she was wearing wave. She sees a handsome blond haired boy walk into of the mansion. She quickly walks down to her party._

**See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello**

_Hermioe is standing with her friends laughing and talking. She sees a blond flash of hair come her way._

_"Hello beautiful. May I have this dance?" The blond boy said._

_"Of course," Hermione said._

_"What's your name?" The blond asked as he waltzed her around the floor._

_"Hermione. And you…?" Hermione asked._

_"Draco, Draco Malfoy." He answered smiling._

**Little did I know  
That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles**

_Hermione was in her room that night, thinking of Draco. He was so sweet. She heard something tap her window. She looked to see Draco, her Romeo, throwing rocks at her window._

**And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"**

_Hermione's dad heard the noise and chased Draco off._

**And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, please don't go**

_Hermione ran down the front stairs._

_"Draco, please don't go!" She begged. He looked back at her._

**And I said  
Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes**

_Hermione ran up to him and started to beg._

_"Draco, take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story_

_Baby, just say yes" She said._

**So, I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while**

_A few months later, Hermione is sneaking out into the garden behind her house and into the woods where Draco is hiding with a horse. They climb on and ride out to a clearing in the woods on the outskirts of town._

**Oh oh  
Cause you were Romeo, I was the scarlet letter  
And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"  
But you were my everything to me  
I was begging you, please don't go**

_Hermione sits in Draco's lap, but Draco is acting normal._

_"Whats wrong…?" Hermione asked._

_"Your dad said stay away." He said as he got up._

_"I guess I'm just your scarlet letter!" Hermione accused._

_"Maybe…" He answered. He jumps on his horse._

_"You're my everything. Please don't go." She begged As he rode away._

**And I said  
Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes.**

_She cries as she slowly walks back to her house as she softly said._

_"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story_

_Baby, just say yes."_

**Romeo, save me  
They try to tell me how I feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes**

_Hermione's parents were furious when they found out she loved Draco. They tried everything to get her to change her mind. They introduced her to many men but she just wanted Draco._

**Oh oh  
I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.**

_Hermione sat in the clearing every night, waiting for him, to see if he would sight how up. One night, he did show up._

**And I said  
Romeo, save me  
I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you, but you never come  
Is this in my head  
I don't know what to think**

Hermione looked up at Draco as he stood next her.

"Hermione…" He said.

"Draco…Save me.

I've been feeling so alone." Hermione said softly.

"I'm sorry…" He said.

"I keep waiting for you, but you never come

Is this in my head

I don't know what to think" Hermione said, trying not to cry.

**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring**

Draco knelt down and pulled out the most beautiful ring ever created.

**And said  
Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad  
Go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes.**

And Draco said,

"Marry me, Hermione, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad  
Go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes"

Hermione jumped up and hugged him crying and saying yes over and over.

And Hermione closed her eyes one more time, and their pastlife flashed by again but she got to the end.

_Hermione is walking down the aisle in a flowing white Victorian gown. Draco at the end smiling at her, mouthing 'I'll be the prince and you'll be the princess'_

Hermione smiled as her and Draco walked into the castle hand in hand for the first time, the ring glittering on her finger.

AN: This is my first time trying to write a song fic. This randomly came to me after I watched the music video. REVIEW. Dont flame. Creative criticism is ok.


End file.
